Outcast
by DIGI-MASTER-FAN
Summary: After being kidnapped and experimented on Takato becomes an outcast even to his family. need help with story. Writers block, can not complete on my own
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not own digimon but anyone not from the show is mine unless you find something close to one of your own characters I'm sorry that I didn't ask permission.

Summary: the story begins when Takato is 5 so don't expect anything even close to the season

This was another normal day for Takato who was at Shinjuku Park, playing with the only person who seemed to care. A tall man with blond hair (can you guess who it is yet). The reason why this was his only friend was that he, Takato, was what you may call an outcast, even to his family. No one goes near Takato anymore not since he was kidnapped several month's ago.

FLASHBACK

A 4 yr old kid named Takato was taking a nap at Shinjuku Park, when two guys in black, not Hypnos, decided to have some fun with a kid (not that kind of fun perverts). When these two saw Takato one of them had a strange glint in his eye. "Can we use this one Alos?" Asked Alos's accomplice. "Yes he will do nicely with our master's plan, Zudo." Sneered Alos, who was taking out a piece of cloth from his pocket. But this wasn't a ordinary cloth for it had some chemicals on it to make sure the person was knocked out for a while.

When Takato heard their voices he immediately woke up only to have the cloth over his mouth and nose. When he awoke he found himself strapped to a metal bed with a lot of _special _equipment around him.

"Hey, look who's finally awake. I guess it was a little too strong for the kid, heheheh." Said Zudo with glee and a glint in his eye. "YOU THINK, now we're going to have to wait at least 30-minutes until the stuff wears off, before we can do anything with him" Yelled a very displeased Alos.

After thirty minutes past they put him back to sleep but with the sleeping gas that's at the hospital. When Takato woke this time he noticed things looked a little different to him somehow. By the time the two in black noticed he was awake. Takato was trying to get away from them but with little, very little, success from now being in a cage. "Ahhh, he's trying to get out hahahahahaaaaa." "Zudo only you can find these predicaments cute and funny, even though this one is." Muttered Alos while looking at a hybrid Takato.

This is what Takato looks like so far after the experimenting: think of Flamon without the cut off horns and more fur, same markings but also with the hazard symbol on his belt, the symbol for chaos on his chest, and the symbol for balance on his forehead.

"You know, I wonder what would happen if I added this data from a powerful virus-type digimon?" asked Zudo in wonderment of all this. "Why don't you just do instead of just wondering about it!" said Alos in a commanding tone.

After that was said Zudo injected the data into Takato using a syringe (don't ask how that can be done it just did) he, Takato, stated to glow a faint crimson color that started to cover his whole body with its own shape of a serpent (guess who it is, if you can) (give you hint: feel my hate, my anger, and all my sorrow, digivolve NOW!), after the image disappeared you could see a viral state in his eyes as well as some new features as in an armor chest plate like Megidramon (the serpent mentioned earlier if you didn't get it yet).

Takato still had the markings on his chest but shaped just a bit differently, but still the same. After this many months have past and also a lot of tests as well as more injections that had a few side affects with his mind (don't ask about this, no idea with what happened). When the two in black thought that he was ready to go back they knocked Takato out then dropped him off where they found him with a sheet with all the statistics and data about him.

END FLASHBACK

Well that's about it for now.

If someone who wants to feel free to give some suggestions for I am totally stuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

Thanks to all those who reviewed

Thank you for your idea Nusancedude ()

On the sheet with the data and statistics there was some key information containing the data that was injected into Takato. For you see this wasn't just any data this was from 2 the most powerful virus-digimon the Myostismon line and also Megidramon.

When Takato woke up back in the park he noticed that there was a sheet with him so he decided to take it with him and put it in a pouch that was also conveniently next to him as well. After our little hybrid did this task he tried to go home but there was this little problem he has nowhere to go, for his parents kicked him out before he was kidnapped because of an accident with the oven meaning it kind of short circuited when he got in five feet of it.

(Now you're probably ask me why he was kicked out before he was changed. To answer this he is part mutant but I'll get into that later (if ever). Back to the story.)

Without trying to or even knowing how Takato had some data come out of him and form another being or a digimon. (Can you guess who it is?) For this was a saurian type that was red with black markings on it, Guilmon.

But for some reason this wasn't the child that we all know and love, this one was the feral version with some innocence as well as intelligence of the real world and also the digital world.

When Guilmon heard someone coming he gone into the closest bush to hide behind and also keep an eye on the "thing" that he woke up next to. What he saw was a tall blond in a suit with shades over his eyes (_guess who_?) going to check out who as well as what.

Mr. Shades (common you didn't really think I would say his for him do ya?) was searching for anything that would help him find out who it was when he found the pouch (by the way Takato's asleep during all of this.) that had all the information about the "creature" before him. What he found shocked him for before him was a hybrid for something that should not exist, meaning "digital menaces", as he would refer to them later on.

What was shocking was that the kid was only 4-5 years old boy that was injected with chemicals that were confiscated by the government (not that I would put it against them but you can't really trust that many politics.) and also data, computer data at that was also put into his blood stream. Another thing he found on the sheet were different symbols (think season one of digimon when Izzy was deciphering them in the ruins, or digicode as patamon put it.) but one symbol caught his eye, hope, the crest of hope was in it. (Yes I am saying that they are one in the same, besides I like the idea.)

"What?! How can this be. No one knows this but Izzy and the digis." Said Mr. Sha – Takashi – Yagami. "Your right us 'digis' know this and he will be coming with me for a few years or at least part of him will be. For I will leave a shell behind that will be just like he is now except he will trust you above all others unless they prove that they can be trusted. So remember bearer of hope, in five years to the day we will be returning from the digital world." Answered a saurian that came out of the bushes.

"And by the way I'm his partner/friend/protector. You will learn my name later _after_ we come back." Said the saurian.


End file.
